A Hard Day's Night
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: She's always wanted a baby, but what happens when one suddenly shows up in her life...in the most unexpected way, from the most unexpected person? AU.
1. This is Unexpected

**Hey guys!**

**So, I just got the most random, yet fantastic idea ever...simply from talking to my pal, staticmasquerades as we chit chatted and re watched season 1 of PP. Somehow, I started talking about Archer and...BOOM! This idea happened; no like literally, it just sorta came out of thin air. Anywho, I don't know where this is going, but I'm gonna post what's in my head right now and you guys tell me what you think. If you love it, I shall post more.**

**Xx**

Los Angeles

She's tired and exhausted; all she wants to do, is get a good 8, or maybe 12(8 to 12, yeah right, that's damn near impossible) hours of sleep. Today, she did a solid 8 hours at the practice, followed by 4 deliveries; 2 of which are back to back C-Sections. That's 20 hours total...there are only 24 hours in a day. Her body is tired, achy and sore; her queen sized bed with its luxurious thousand count sheets are desperately calling out to her saying, _Addison, sleep with me._ She sluggishly manages to remove herself from the steering wheel (she took a 10 minute nap there), out of her Lexus and to the front door of her beautiful Malibu(Los Angeles) beach house. She slowly, like a slug, digs through her Chanel purse for the key. _Wait a minute...found it! _She thinks to herself as it takes her a whopping 10 minutes to get the door open; she'd been twisting the knob the wrong way, _that,_ is how pathetically _tired_ she is. Finally opening the door, she throws her purse into the nearby chair before pulling off her six inch Loubiton pumps, tossing them near the coat rack, before absentmindedly shrugging off her purple Ralph Lauren coat, carelessly allowing it to fall to the floor; though she really thought it was on the coat rack. Rubbing her sleep filled eyes, she look up at the stairs; 15 steps. 15 long steps followed by a sharp turn to the right, before she made it to her bedroom. Then, she would have to go through the long process of..._oh to hell with it!_ She thinks for herself as she practically flops onto the couch, her face immediately hitting the soft pillow before she passes out into a dreamless sleep...

A short time later(which is actually around 7 am), she is ripped away from her dreamless sleep by the harsh ringing of her doorbell, followed by the repeated and banging on her door. She is _not_ a happy camper about this. A permanent scowl is on her face as she forces herself off of the couch and trudges towards the front door. What she's shocked to find, is her older brother and a rather young looking girl.

"Okay you have got to be kidding me, right?" Addison says, leaning against the door frame

"Hiya sis, nice to see you too" Archer says with a smile

"What the hell are you doing here Archer?" Addison sighs

"I need your help Addie" Archer says, just as Addison notices the small child hiding behind her brother

"Archer, whose kid do you have?"

"...Apparently, she's mine; can you believe it? I'm a father" Archer chuckles, causing his sister's eyes to widen.

_Now there's a way to start off your morning_ she thinks to herself.

**A/N: Should I continue? Lemme know!**


	2. Montgomery's Look the Other Way

**So, based on the reviews, I guess I'll be continuing this story. I have no idea where it's going but, as long as you guys continue to favorite, follow and review it, I'll keep posting!**

**Xx**

He has a child; _Archer_ of all people, has a child. It's not surprising actually, her brother has a well known reputation of being a whore. Plus, she's had several girls "referred" to her by Archer...for abortions. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together that these girls had gotten pregnant by her brother, and he'd coaxed them into having an abortion with a hefty monetary agreement not to contact him or tell anyone that this had happened. It doesn't take a genius to realize that this little girl is definitely her niece. She looks like Addison did as a child, complete with the red hair and all.

"What's her name?" Addison asks

"My name's Katherine" the little girl says, peering around at Addison

"That, is your Aunt Addison" Archer tells his daughter who stares curiously at the other redhead

"I can't believe it...you've got a kid. You of all people!"

"Are you going to stand there and marvel at the fact that I've got a kid, or are you going to let us in?" Archer snaps

"Fine, fine...I wouldn't want her to stand outside any longer than she has to; plus, she looks tired" Addison says, just as Katherine lets out a yawn before she's ushered inside by Archer.

"So, you gonna tell me how this happened?" Addison asks her brother as they stand in the kitchen while Katherine entertains herself by playing with Milo

"I don't know Addie; I woke up a week ago and got a call saying that I needed to meet with an attorney. Turns out her mother died and, listed me as the father" Archer says, speaking in hushed tones

"Do you even remember her mother?" Addison questions

"I can't say that I do" Archer replies just as Katherine sneezes, causing both adults to look up

"Oh god...Katherine, you wouldn't happen to be, allergic to cats, would you?" Addison asks cautiously as she notices how the girl has suddenly turned red

"I dunno..._sneeze_...maybe" Katherine says, letting out another sneeze

"Great, just great; I've only had her for a week and-"

"Cmon sweetie; we've gotta get you to the ER to get you checked out" Addison says, ignoring what was about to become Archer throwing a fit

"Okay" Katherine says with a nod, taking the redhead's hand as they headed towards the front door.

* * *

Walking through the doors of St. Ambrose Hospital, Katherine on her hip, Addison looks around in search of Cooper. She sighs with relief when she spots him.

"Oh, Cooper, thank goodness; I need your help" she says quickly as Cooper observes the scene in front of him

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong but-"

"She's my niece; this is Katherine, Katherine, this is my friend Cooper and he's gonna check you out and make sure you're okay"

"Okay" Katherine says with a nod

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm thinking she's allergic to cats" Addison says, stating the obvious

"Oh yeah, I'm thinking so too; come on Katherine, let's get some medicine in you" Cooper says, taking the little girl from Addison and leading her into a nearby trauma bay

"So, I'm guessing you'll be getting rid of your cat then?" Archer says to his sister

"Why would I...Archer, oh my God, tell me this isn't what I think it is? Tell me you did not drag that kid all the way across the country to throw her in my lap!"

"I'm not cut out for this stuff Addie! I'm not; I've had her for a week and she's barely eaten, hell, she was allergic to cats and I didn't even know it. You're better at this stuff than I am, you want kids, I don't."

"How the hell did you manage to let this one kid end up not getting aborted?" Addison snaps

"Hey, you don't get to judge me; if memory serves me correct, you had an abortion yourself after sleeping with your husband's best friend"

"One time! I made one mistake Archer, one! You on the other hand, you screw these women without thought and then when one of them gets pregnant, you pay them off and send them to me to get rid of your dirty work. How many abortions have I performed over the years on the women you've gotten pregnant? I lost count at 15!"

"You've got no right to judge me, you have no right!"

"You have no sense of what it is to be responsible!"

"If I don't take her, then she goes into the system, is that what you want? You're really going to stand there at let your niece go into the system?"

"No, you don't get to do this to me Archer; you don't get to do this! I did not make this mess, you did! You've made yet another mess and now you expect me to clean it up. Well guess what, I'm not Bizzy Archer, I don't live to kiss your ass!"

"What do you want me to do Addison? Huh? You want me to go in there and tell Katherine the truth, that she was a mistake and that her life is about to suck even more, because not only is her mother dead, but her father nor her aunt want her, so she has to go into the system until she's 18 and endure god knows what?"

"I never said I didn't want her Archer"

"Then what the hell is the problem? You get what you wanted, you get a kid..."

"No Archer; while having a child is something that I want, I wanted to do it on my terms, not this way. You can't just, waltz in here and do this to me Archer" Addison says with a sigh

"Fine; a week"

"What?"

"Just, one week, let her stay with you one week and if you don't want her then-"

"What about you? Where does that leave you?"

"I already told you Addie, I'm not cut out for this, to be a parent; but you, you are"

"Archer-"

"A week Addie, just one week alright? And if you don't change your mind then-"

"No"

"What?"

"No that's not how this is going to work"

"What are you-"

"No, you both stay with me for a week; you take care of her and I'll help. If after a week you still don't think you can do it then, we'll look for other relatives on her mother's side and see if they can't take her"

"And if we can't find any?"

"...I don't know"

"...She's just a kid Addie; we can't just let her end up in the system" Archer says quietly

"You're right...if we can't find any of her other relatives then...I guess she'll have to stay with me"

"Addison, I-"

"No, you don't get to say anything to me right now Archer"

"Addie-"

"Nothing; I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for her, because not only did she lose her mother, but she has you for a father" Addison says sharply before walking away, leaving Archer standing in the middle of the ER...


	3. Endless Possibilities

**I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story so far. Oh, and I think I may have found the best CoopChar fanfiction writer EVER...Kati Freedman. Now, I'm not really an overly huge CoopChar fan, (because I've met some crazy ass CoopChar fans) but I like the way she writes, and I'm in love with the character Kati. I know I'm way off subject with this but, there aren't too many people who can create characters that I just, fall in love with. I feel like I'm watching a movie in my head. Anywho, I still have ****_no idea_**** where I'm going with this, but I do have a couple of ideas in mind. I still haven't had time to just, relax or anything. Like I said before, I've been on the go since last Thursday and it's now Friday, November 1****st****...wow this year went by quick. I've been sick and blah, blah, blah. I haven't forgotten about any of my other fanfics; I've just hit a rough patch with writing and I've been busy and all so...bear with me peeps.**

**Anywho, enjoy chapter 3!**

**Xx**

* * *

As she walks away from her brother, Addison is met by Cooper, who apparently had heard her conversation with Archer.

"How of much of that did you hear?" she asks

"Pretty much all of it...you know Addison, you don't have to-"

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"I gave her some meds, she'll be fine; a bit tired but, she'll be just fine" Cooper says softly

"Thanks...hey can I-"

"Sure; I set her up in a room up on peds, just for over night observation"

"Thanks Cooper" Addison says before heading up to peds where she finds her niece lying in bed, looking so much smaller than the large white sheets around her

"Hi Katherine" Addison says softly, carefully making her way towards the bed

"My daddy doesn't want me, and neither do you" she says, her voice soft, as if she might cry

Sighing heavily, the older redhead runs a hand through her hair and walks towards the bed, taking a seat near the edge

"You heard that, huh?"

"Uh huh...do I have to go into the system?"

"Oh, no. Sweetie..." Addison begins, but she realizes that this is going to be hard, trying to explain everything to a...she pauses for a moment. She knows absolutely nothing about this child, aside from the fact that based on physical features and a dead woman's will, that this is her niece.

"You know what? Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself, and I'll tell you whatever you wanna know" Addison says with a smile as Katherine looks at her

"Okay" she says softly

"Well, what do you wanna know about me?"

"Whatever you tell me is fine" Addison says with a smile

"Well, my mommy called my Katie, or Gracie"

"Katie or Gracie?"

"Mmhm; because my full name is Katherine Grace Montgomery"

"I like Gracie best, can I call you that?"

"Sure...what else would you like to know?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm almost 9...I'll be 9 in two weeks"

"Wow so, you're in about...fourth grade, right?"

"Nope, 5th; I skipped Kindergarten"

"Oh wow, that's impressive...5th grade huh? So you're pretty smart then"

"Mmhm"

She learns that her favorite color is Yellow, but not the lemon kind, the soft kind. She dislikes bugs, worms, or anything that can get her remotely dirty. She strangely has an addiction to comic books. She likes cereal for breakfast, with a tad bit of sugar. She has an extensive collection of porcelain dolls, she hates the number 3, the color green, squash(there's an interesting story behind that)...she has asthma, is afraid of spiders, the dark(though she pretends not to be, to appear grown up), water, and she's never learned to ride a bike, ever.

"You've never ridden a bike, ever?"

"Nope" Gracie says shaking her head

"Why not?"

"Well, my mom was so busy that, she just, never had time to" she says, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before fiddling with the blanket; the topic of her mother is a bit of a sore subject from what Addison can gather

"It was just you and your mom huh?"

"Uh huh...what about you and my dad...are you close with your mother?"

"Oh. Uh, no we weren't...our mother died a few years ago"

"And you weren't close to her?" Gracie says, as if the concept is foreign

"Nope"

"But, why not?"

"Well, let's just say that Bizzy, she wasn't exactly the most...pleasant woman to get along with"

"She sounds like my 3rd grade teacher, Mrs. Horton, a total meanine. Was Bizzy like that?"

"Sort of; Archer, your dad and I, we were raised by nannies so, we got a lot of our love from them, at least I did"

"Is that why my dad doesn't want me? Because he thinks he'll be a bad father?"

"I think he's just...afraid, that's all. This, being a parent is all so new to him"

"What about you, do you want kids?"

"Oh all the time" Addison says with a smile

"How come you don't have any?"

"I wish it were that easy Gracie, I really wish it were"

"It's not?"

"Nope; I work with mothers who have babies, or who want to have babies all the time and, it's hard. Some women can't have babies, others have babies but they shouldn't...being a mom is a good job, but it's hard"

"Do you get scared, that you'll be a bad mom?"

"Sometimes I do"

"Is that why you told my dad that you couldn't take me in?"

"Gracie, no that's not why. I just...my life's a little, complicated right now and, I don't know if I'd be ready for a child right now"

"...My dad said, that if anybody could be a good mom to me, it'd be you; that's why we came here" Gracie says softly, causing Addison to sigh

* * *

"You really think I can do this?" She asks her older brother who is sitting in the waiting room, sipping on a cup of coffee

"It's why I came"

"Yeah, Gracie told me"

"Who?"

"Katherine, your daughter" Addison says turning to look at her brother with a sigh

"Oh. Why'd you-"

"Her name's Katherine Grace Montgomery, but she said her mom called her Gracie or Katie

"Oh...I'm sorry, about earlier. I had no right to bring up what happened with you and Mark"

"No, you were right; I made a decision; it seemed right at the time and for me it was, but I unilaterally made that decision. I didn't discuss it with Mark...I get that you're scared Archer but-"

"I'm past scared Addison; I'm terrified. She seems like a great little girl and, I don't wanna be responsible for screwing her up" Archer confesses

"So you're giving her to me then?"

"Addie, you're the most sane person I know; coming from growing up as Bizzy's daughter, you still managed to come out poised, sane, you're one hell of a doctor, and I'm sure you'd be a great mother to, Gracie" Archer says, a small smile playing across his lips; he likes the way that it sounds, rolling off the tongue.

_Gracie. _

"I still think that, despite what you may be feeling, that you'd be an amazing father to her; you just have to give it some time, trust yourself"

"What if I'm like them, Bizzy and The Captain?"

"Archer, you're the reason that I'm as sane as I am now"

"Me?"

"Yeah; you protected me, you looked out for me. Do you, remember when I was 11, and we snuck off to the ride The Captain's horses?" Addison says with a smile, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she turns to face her brother

"I do...The Brown horse, with the Black mane, what did we name her?"

"I don't know, it was something country that for sure"

"Bluebelle" Archer says with a smile

"I remember...Bluebelle. Do you, remember when she got away from me while we were riding through the meadow?"

"Do I? I couldn't...all I could think about, was making sure you were okay" Archer says softly, recalling the memory

"Exactly. I still don't know how you did it" Addison says with a chuckle

"You didn't even know how to ride but, you made sure that I was okay...and we can't forget the time that you carried me home after I fell off my bike on the vineyard" Addison says, taking her brother's hand

"You really think I can do it?"

"I do"

"...I can't do it, unless you help me Addie. I mean, I'm pretty sure she hasn't seen a good meal or, decent girl clothes in, God knows when"

"Now that, I can help you with; the parenting part, you'll get the hang of it" she says with a smile

"So, I'm guessing that a job at Oceanside-"

"It's Seaside now and _no_. _You_, get to work at St. Ambrose,_ not_ the practice"

"But why not?"

"Why _not_? Oh, let's see? One, Amelia would kill me, thinking that I'm replacing her, two, you slept with Charlotte, Three, you dated and slept with my best friend who, by the way, still hasn't gotten over that, Four, I am not about to be able to say that both my father and my brother have slept with Violet" she says

"What, The Captain-"

"Last time he and Bizzy visited" she says, cringing at the thought

"You mean when she-"

"Came out here and ruined my life? Yeah"

"Still bitter about that one eh?"

"I slept with Mark Sloan as a result"

"Oh come on, it's not like you haven't-"

"It had been years since I slept with Mark but...man was it good. I miss that, having sex with someone" Addison sighs

"And this is where the conversation gets awkward" Archer says, his eyes widening in disgust

"Oh come on! It's not like you haven't talked to me about-"

"But that's different; to me you're still 7, secretly dressing up in Bizzy's clothes when she's away" Archer says with a smile

"Ah, I do miss those days; the woman had a killer sense of style" Addison says, leaning against her big brother

"Yeah, and now you've got somebody to do that to you; but I'm sure you'll be indulging her in all of the latest fashions. By 15, she'll be on the Paris runway" Archer says with a grin

"Yeah, with her father watching from the sidelines, glaring at any boy who looks her way" Addison chuckles

"Yeah, yeah maybe" Archer says, a small smile on his face as he tries to grasp the concept of actually doing this, being a father.

_Chapter 4 to Follow..._


	4. Looks can be Decieving

**Sorry for the long wait you guys. I'm so glad that you all are enjoying this story. I've finally come up with a timeline; its set during season 3, but with a twist. Instead of having Archer come to to LA in season 2 and begin working for Pacific Wellcare, he comes during season 3. though I'm Addison and Kevin did date and they break up but...Kevin will return, meaning that this story is Hotcop endgame! Oh and I warn you know, that this chapter contains a mature theme/content (and no it isn't sex).**

* * *

The next day, Cooper gives Gracie the all clear and allows Addison and Archer to take her home. By this time, her friends have all heard about her brother, having a kid.

"I can't believe that _Archer _of all people, has a kid" Naomi says as she and Addison head to Gracie's room.

"Yeah; that could've been you ya know" Addison says, giving Naomi a look; their friendship is somewhat back to normal, after her almost decision to sleep with Sam. She didn't luckily, no matter how much she wanted (wants) to. Her friendship with Naomi is far more important and, she wants to shed herself of her cheater past as well.

"Oh _ha ha_, you're so _very_ funny" Naomi mutters as Addison opens the door to Gracie's room to find Gracie sitting on the bed, but Archer nowhere to be found

"Hey Grace, where's your dad?" Addison asks her niece

"He said he was going to get coffee umm...20 minutes ago" Gracie says looking over at the clock

"Addison, you don't think he-"

"Bailed? Of course not; Naomi, look at you" Archer says, giving his sister's best friend the once over, with approval

"Archer, so lovely of you to drop in...and with a child no less" Naomi says politely; she still hasn't gotten over him packing up his things in the middle of the night and leaving without a word but, for Addison, she makes nice

"Alright kiddo, you ready to go?" Addison says, turning to face her niece

"Uh huh. Are we going back to your place?" Gracie asks

"Yeah, but first, I thought we could do some shopping, you know, get you some clothes" Addison suggests

"Mmmm...can we go to the mall? My mom always took me to the mall to buy clothes" Gracie says quietly

"Sure, a trip to the mall sounds like-"

"Hell" Archer says, finishing his sister's sentence

"Not was I was going to say, Archer; the mall sounds like fun" Addison says with a smile

"You know, we could make it a group thing; you, me, Gracie, I could bring Maya, Dell could bring Betsy..."

"What do you think Gracie?" Addison asks her niece

"Mmmm, okay, that sounds like fun!"

The trip to the mall turned out to be quiet the experience for everyone involved.

"I don't see how you guys do it" Archer complains as he carries bags from the 5 stores they had visited

"Oh come on Archer it was fun, and Gracie seemed to enjoy herself" Addison says, smiling at her niece who looks to be completely worn out from shopping. Noticing how tired the little girl is, the redhead stops and picks her up

"Shopping wore you out huh?" she asks Gracie as she rests her head on her shoulder

"Mmhm; my legs are all achy" Gracie mumbles, making her aunt chuckle

"Did you at least have fun?"

"Uh huh; thank you for the clothes, they're really nice"

"No problem; you've got pretty great taste in fashion"

"You too...I've never seen anyone use their credit card so much and it doesn't get maxed out" Gracie says as her aunt chuckles

"Well when you're a doctor and have a 25 million dollar trust fund your card never runs out" Archer says, causing Gracie's eyebrows to raise

"You're a doctor?" she asks as Addison nods

"Cool! What kind of doctor are you?"

"Well, I'm a lady doctor and, I operate on babies, sometimes while they're still inside their moms and when they're born; I'm what you call a neonatal surgeon"

"Like in the NICU?"

"Mmhm"

"Cool! I wanna do that!"

"Become a neonatal surgeon?" Archer asks

"No, surgeries are all bloody, but I wanna work with babies, like my mom did in the NICU"

"Your mom was a NICU nurse?"

"Uh huh" Gracie nods as they reach the car where she promptly falls asleep during the ride back to Addison's place, leaving Addison and Archer in silence.

"Do you know anything about her mother?" Addison asks her brother as she merges onto the freeway

"Her name was Sarah, Sarah Miller"

"Gracie said she was a NICU nurse, I'm assuming back in New York?"

"Yeah, she alternated her time between Mount Sinai and Lennox Hill"

"Mount Sinai? Wait, Gracie said she's almost 9, which means...Oh my God Archer!"

"What?"

"I know exactly who Gracie's mother is"

"You do?"

"Yes, I do" Addison says glaring at her brother

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because if this is the same Sarah Miller I think it is...Archer that woman was married!"

"I know, but its not what you think it is!"

"Not what I think? I'd love to know what the hell it is then!"

"Keep your voice down, you'll wake up Grace" Archer snaps

"Fine, but you had better start explaining yourself Archer"

* * *

_Manhattan-10 Years ago_

_She wakes up with a splitting headache; she tries opening her eye but she realizes that its swollen shut. Dammit, she thinks to herself as she tries sitting up in bed, but is met with the stinging of her possible broken or fractured (please let them be fractured this time) ribs. Carefully lying back down on the bed, she can't help but cry, thinking about how her life had turned out. This was not the girl she had been raised to be. Born in a small town in Indiana, Sarah Johanna Johnston was the daughter of a minister and an elementary school teacher. She was the oldest of three children, which included a brother, David and a sister, Mary Margret. She sang in the church choir, feed the poor, made straight A's all throughout school, she was a good an obedient daughter. How does a girl like that go to being an abused wife? It's quite simple actually; when you fall into what you think is love. His name was John Jacob Miller. He was everything that she had been taught to refrain from as a child; he was her ultimate temptation and she had failed miserably. _

"_Johanna?" he husband calls from the bathroom_

"_Yes John?"_

"_Fix me some breakfast"_

"_I've gotta go to work John Jacob" she sighs, instantly regretting it when she sees her husband stalk back into the bedroom_

"_I don't give a shit about none of that" he yells, his southern accent ever present_

"_You're gonna care if we don't have a place to stay this month since you got laid off again and I'm the only one who's working" she snaps, again she regrets that too once his fist collides with her face._

"I met her at work one day...I got called in to consult on a patient at Lennox Hill where she was working. She was the nurse in charge and, she seemed so...sad" Archer says quietly

"_Sarah, you're late again" Lori, the charge nurse said with a bit of an attitude_

"_Sorry Lori, it won't happen again" she says quickly, trying to get past the woman before she notices that anything's wrong; but of course its Lori and nothing gets past her_

"_Sarah, you're wearing shades in the middle of the winter?" Lori questions_

"_It was sunny outside" she replies quickly_

"_The weather predicted cloudy weather all day" Lori says, causing Sarah to stop dead in her tracks as Lori approaches her_

"_Alright, let me see what this fool did this time" Lori says as Sarah looks down at the floor_

"_Sarah" Lori sighs_

"_No, you probably think that I'm some, weak stupid woman...I'll be fine" she says walking away from her boss_

"_Sarah, I've known you since you finished nursing school and, I'm one of your closest friends; why would I start judging you now?" Lori says, pulling the younger woman into an exam room, standing behind the door, unwilling to move unless she'd saw what John Jacob had done to her this time_

"_Alright fine" Sarah huffs before slowly pulling off her shirt to reveal a back full of blue, black and yellowing bruises, causing Lori's eyes to fill with sadness._

"_I see a couple of new ones, this tender?" she asks gently touching Sarah's back, causing her to cry out in pain_

"_Yes" she whimpers_

"_He broke 4 this time, fractured 2" Lori says, taking out the necessary items to bandage Sarah up_

"_Thank You Lori, you don't have to-"_

"_You hush, somebody has to look after you" she says_

"_Now turn around and let me see your face" Lori commands as Sarah obeys, taking off her glasses to reveal her battered and bruised face _

"_Jesus Christ girl! He really did a number on you this time" Lori says shaking her head_

"_I just...I don't know what to do Lori! Every time I try and run away, its like he comes back, clean and sober and he does goes but then..."_

"_He falls back into those same pitfalls?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_That's because he never got clean in the first place; Lori, you have got to let him go or else he's gonna be the death of you" Lori says to her as she watches the younger woman fall apart before her eyes_

"_Its alright...you want me to get Dr. Sloan to fix you up?" Lori asks_

"_Is he even here?"_

"_I'm sure he's around here somewhere"_

"_And he's the only one who knows about this, right?"_

"_Of course; once he's got you fixed up, they need you up in the NICU, there's a neonatal consult with a Dr. Montgomery"_

"_You mean Dr. Shepherd?"_

"_No, a Dr. Archer Montgomery" Lori says _

* * *

"So you met her at Lennox Hill...and then what happened?"

"Nothing happened at first; but then I saw her at Mount Sinai a couple of weeks later and, that's when everything started"

"So then you started sleeping with a married woman" Addison accuses

"You're really going to talk about me for sleeping with a married woman and you were married and slept with your husband's best friend? And don't try and say that there's a difference Addison, because they're not, you're just as bad as I am"

"At least I owned up to-"

"So you call aborting your lover's baby, a baby that your ex husband knows absolutely nothing about?" Archer counters as Addison sighs

"Alright fine; how'd you even find out about Gracie anyway?"

_Manhattan-Several Weeks ago_

_It's 5 am and he's just settling into his penthouse apartment when his phone rings._

"_This is Archer Montgomery" he says coolly _

"_Dr. Montgomery?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Hi, this is Lori Fitzpatrick, the charge nurse from Lennox Hill and-"_

"_Yes, what can I do for you?"_

"_I'm calling about Sarah Miller" she says as the line goes quiet _

"_Dr. Montgomery?"_

"_Yes, what about Sarah Miller?"_

"_Well, she died just a couple of hours ago and-"_

_Archer has to hold the phone away from him to cry for a few moments; she may be the only woman he's ever had serious feelings for_

"_Dr. Montgomery?"_

"_Yes, I'm sorry, what were you saying?"_

"_Sarah, Sarah died a couple of hours ago"_

"_I'm, I'm really sorry about that...but why are you calling me? Doesn't she have a husband?"_

"_Yes sir but, I'm afraid he's died also"_

"_You mean John's dead too?"_

"_Yes" Lori says as she begins to explain the details of both Sarah and John's death which pisses Archer off _

"_Well, what would you have me to do?"_

"_Well, the reason I'm calling is, its quite the delicate situation. I think it'd be best if you came down to the hospital and-"_

"_Look, just tell me what you want with me?"_

"_Dr. Montgomery, Sarah had a daughter" Lori says as Archer's heart stops for a few moments_

"_A, a daughter?"_

"_Yes, a little girl, Katherine"_

"_Katherine" he says slowly, thinking of his paternal grandmother; that was her name_

"_Yes, and...Sarah has you listed as the father" Lori says_

"_Wait, what?"_

"_Yes, Katherine Grace Montgomery, born October 4, 2000 at-"_

"_He does the math and almost instantly he realizes that this girl, Katherine is his daughter._

_And that's how he knows he's totally fucked..._

_Chapter 5 to follow..._

* * *

**You guys will learn more about Gracie's mom in the following chapters, and other characters will come into play as well as Archer Gracie moments as well! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**

**Xx**


End file.
